


Coming out... again

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Other, cis!Kurt, ftm!Blaine, transgenderBlaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Blaine is transgender FtM and today is the day he’ll come out to his boyfriend Kurt. How will he react?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/ Blaine Anderson, klaine - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	Coming out... again

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the couch, anxiously moving his leg.  
Today was the day he’d tell Kurt. He’d wanted to wait, just to be sure about where their relationship was going.

They’d been dating for a month now and it didn’t seem like they were breaking up anytime soon. Or maybe they were, after he told Kurt.

He checked his watch. Kurt would be there soon. He went over what he would say, first in his head, then out loud.

Would Kurt be mad that he hadn’t told him before? Would he feel deceived? Cheated?

What if he wanted nothing to do with Blaine after? Or what if he did want to keep Blaine in his life, but as a friend? Kurt was a gay man, which meant he was attracted to certain parts... parts that he didn’t have.

There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later his phone vibrated on the coffee table, the screen lit up and displayed a text message. _Hey, I’m here :)_

He wanted to throw up.

He walked to the door slowly, his heart hammering.

“Hi, I missed you” Kurt said brightly, giving him a peck on the lips and a hug.

Blaine hugged him back tightly, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his aroma and feeling the short hairs on Kurt’s nape tickling him.

This could be their last hug, as a couple or even friends.

“Are you okay?” Kurt said when Blaine still hadn’t let go

Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt’s eyes, they were concerned and questioning. Blaine smiled a weak and shaky smile.

“Yeah, I just... well, I have something to tell you. Something important” Blaine said and guided them to the couch.

“O-kay. Are you going to break up with me?” Kurt asked, jokingly but also a little serious.

“No, that’s not it at all. I’m so happy with you. Happier than I’ve been for a long time, and breaking up is the last thing I want” he raised his hand to Kurt’s cheek and stroked the soft skin with his thumb

“Then what is it?” Kurt said after placing a little kiss on Blaine’s palm.

Blaine’s heart started pounding again, his hands went cold and he felt his throat close up.

“Blaine?” Kurt was growing more and more concerned by the second.

Blaine took a deep breath. Here goes nothing then

“I’m transgender” he said it quickly and for a second he worried Kurt might have not understood and he’d have to say it again.

Kurt squinted at Blaine and smiled warily

“Are you trying to prank me? “ he said cautiously

Blaine shook his head no.

“I’m not” his hands were clasped tightly on his lap

“Blaine be serious” Kurt said and punched Blaine’s shoulder lightly

“Kurt I swear on everything that’s important to me. I’m not joking” Blaine said, a little bit of desperation slipping into his voice.

“Oh” Kurt said and blinked several times.

“Yeah. I-I wasn’t born a boy, but I am.So I came out as trans a couple of years ago.” Blaine said, barely more than a whisper.

Kurt stayed quiet and stared at the ground, and after a few minutes Blaine couldn’t take it anymore.

“Um. Are you going to break up with me?” He said in a tiny voice, tears started to pool in his eyes.

Kurt whipped his head around to look at him.

“Oh no, of course not” he brought both his hands up to Blaine’s face and placed his palms on his cheeks “I’m just... processing everything. Everything’s fine I promise. Just... give me a minute?”

Blaine exhaled and gave a shakey nod, making a tear fall down his cheek.

“Oh Blaine, come here” Kurt pulled him into his arms and Blaine rested his face against Kurt’s chest. He was starting to calm down and when he felt Kurt kissing his neck, he smiled with relief.

Kurt wasn’t mad, they weren’t breaking up. Kurt just needed some time to think, and Blaine was more than happy to give him as much as he needed.

He knew that although he was still Blaine, Kurt had to adjust some of his pre-conceived ideas of him.

Until now, Kurt probably thought Blaine had the anatomy of any other guy. Now he need to readjust to a new concept of Blaine.

“Blaine?”

Blaine looked up to Kurt, and smiled when the other boy stroked his cheek and leaned down for a kiss.

Was it a simple drag of lips against lips? Chaste and simple? Yes  
Was this the most amazing kiss Blaine had ever had? Also yes

“It must have taken a lot of courage to tell me Blaine, thank you” Kurt said , his lips grazing Blaine’s cheek and his fingers intertwining with Blaine’s.

“You’re not... put off? I swear I wasn’t lying or tricking you or anything of the sort. I was just... waiting for the right time and oh I was so nervous hmpf-“ Kurt stopped Blaine’s rambling with another kiss.

“It’s fine. I’m not mad or whatever you thought I’d be. Which thinking about it, I’m kind of offended you thought I’d be some sort of transphobic douche” he said and pinched Blaine’s side

“Ow! Well, you weren’t exactly supportive when I thought I was bi so can you blame me?” He said and stuck his tongue out at Kurt

“Blaine! Are you never going to let that go? I changed didn’t I? That Kurt is not the same as this Kurt” he made a gesture over himself and smiled.

“Kurt 2.0, I like this one better”

They cuddled and kissed for a while not really talking. Just enjoying the closeness.

“You can ask questions you know? “ Blaine said after a particularly long moment of silence.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not really that well educated on what it means to be trans and I wouldn’t want to say anything out of place or rude. I was actually planning on reading as much as I could when I got home, so I don’t mess up” Kurt said while playing with Blaine’s curls

“That’s really thoughtful, thank you Kurt. But I promise I won’t feel bad. I really want it to be me who gives you the official introduction to the subject” he smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
“I’m serious Kurt, ask me anything” he said when Kurt kept quiet.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s temple.

“Fine, but promise me you’ll call me out on anything wrong that I say? “

“I promise”


End file.
